24: Crisis in Konoha
by Major Stranger
Summary: Invasion, Murder, Betrayal, Abduction. Newly found Ally,Old ennemies coming to take their revenge with their new organization. Everything happened in 24 hours inside konoha during the Alliance Day of three most powerful shinobi village in the world.
1. 8h00 to 9h00

Name: 24: Crisis in Konoha

Summary: Their lives changed in 24 hours. 24 hours without sleep. 24 hours where they met new friends, lost old ones and save Konoha form a new evil.

Genre: Adventure, Romance (light but still)

Rating: T for Teen.

Warning: Characters will die, some in a gruesome way.

Disclaimer: Naruto and his character are owns by Masashi Kishimoto and no one else.

This story, much like the Tv show, will be in 24 chapter and 3 story arc.

_These event occur on September 26 , three years after the event leading to Pain's destruction of Konoha. _

_The following happened between 8H00 am and 9H00 am._

_Events occur in real time._

**8H00 am -9H00 am**

A group of Shinobi is getting prepared. They are packing their equipment without a all stand up as a tall man enters the room. "Gentlemen. Let's move out. Our benefactor just gave us the order. He confirmed the unification is imminent. We must stop it at all cost. His emissary just confirmed Iwagakure will be there."

* * *

_Land of Fire, about 10 kilometer of Konoha, 8:02:10_

_A blonde woman is walking alone. She is wearing a light purple Kimono with a magenta obi along with her usual four pigtails and Battle fan._

"Oi! Lady!" A man behind her said to her. She quickly turns around, fan in hand.

"You have 10 seconds to tell me who you are and why you are following me for 10 minutes." She threatens him. '_He doesn't even have weapon on him.'_

"You must be Temari the Wind mistress. I heard about how you could lever a whole forest with that fan. I am sorry for having sneaked on you." He bowed lightly. "I am Itake, I am the Iwagakure Ambassador."

She lowered her weapon and put it back on her back. "So I will negotiate a treaty with you. You know it's quite dangerous to walk disarmed around here." Other than a brown Shirt, a pants and some strange goggles hiding his eyes he had nothing on him.

"Who said I was disarmed? True I don't have weapon satchel or any weapon scroll but do you seriously think Onoiki-san would send some random Jonin do the negotiation? After all, being the Kazekage's sister you should know Ambassadors are as important as the Kage they represent."

'_So this guy has a Kekkei Genkai. A strong one surely. I must watch him.'_

"_So how is Konoha? Rumour has it that the Wind mistress is dating a konoha shinobi. He son of the Jonin commander Shikaku Nara if i'm right."_

"_What!"_

_

* * *

_

_Konoha, 8:05:45_

A young Jonin is walking with his chunin friend. They are going to the Gate meeting Sunagakure and Iwagakure ambassador.

"Do you know who's the ambassador from Iwa Shika?"

"I don't know his name but Naruto said he could become Tsuchikage once the old man decides to stand down."

"How old is this guy! He looked 80 years old at least."

"Even old guy can beat young man like us Choji. Just think about Madara or the Sandaime."

They arrived at the Gate and went to the desk where the usual Izumo and Kotetsus were 'working'. Sleeping on the job was more like it. They were both asleep, Izumo was leaning backward on his chair while Kotetsus had his head laid on the desk using his arm as a makeshift pillow. Choji smirked at Shikamaru. "Watch this." Choji transform into Anko Mitarashi, also known as the bloodthirsty bitch behind her back. "WAKE UP GUYS!" She screamed at them. Both of them jumped out of their "Do you know what happened to the last one I caught sleeping on the jobs?"

Both of them looked at each other scared."Please Anko-sama don't! It won't ever happen again! Don't drain me of my blood!" He kneels and bowed on the ground. They were so scared by the woman they didn't even saw Shikamaru standing there.

"I think you had enough. _Release!"_ Choji returned to his normal self and burst into laughing. "Gotcha guys! Next time don't fall asleep!"

"But this job is so boring. Why did you never have to do it you both?"

"Because I'm a genius and would be a waste of talent." Shikamaru said between two yawns. "And because I became a jonin before my 20s'."

"Still full of yourself I see lazy." Someone said behind him. This voice he could recognize between thousand one. A rough yet sweet to his ear voice. A voice he dreamed about it for months.

"Still as troublesome as always troublesome woman." He said as he turned around to look at her and another man.

"You're the one to talk lazy! How come you're still doing guiding jobs? With your talent you should be doing S-rank mission or counselling your Hokage."

"Actually, Temari-san, Shika became Naruto's chief advisor the minute he became hokage. He just thought you would like having him escort you around like in the old days."

"And why would I want _him _to escort me?"

"How should I know you troublesome woman? Women are so complicate I stop trying to understand them."

Itake coughed to gain everyone's attention. "It's always nice to see two people flirting. I mean it's cute and all but could we move? You will have time to get together after you escort us to the apartments. I need a shower before meeting with the Rokudaime Hokage."

They start walking. "So, do you have a name?" Choji asked to the Iwa ambassador.

"Itake." He replied.

"Which clan are you from?" Temari asked. She was really eager to know his Kekkei Genkai. "I know only five clan from Iwa with the kekkei Genkai powerful enough to not need any equipement ."

"I rather not say. My clan did some terrible things during the third war to Konoha shinobi." He glanced at Shikamaru a second. "It could make this alliance shatter if you knew my clan name." He looked at the ground as they walked past Ichiraku Ramen.

"What about you two? Are you from the Nara and Akimichi clan?"

They stopped and looked at him. "How do you know?"

"You have the Nara clan symbol on your shirt and your friend is... well..." He didn't know who to say it without making him mad. "Let just say I know how the Akimichi body expansion technique work."

Shikamaru let a sigh of relief as he saw Choji still with a smile on his face.

8:15:44

_

* * *

_

_Unknown Hideout, 8:19:15_

"The troops are en route. They will never know who attack them..."

"Who crush them like cockroaches..."

"And took out this Demon they call Hokage."

"Danzo was supposed to be Hokage but they decide to put this demon instead after the copy ninja died. They put our master in disgrace. He died forgotten and hated by everyone. He shall pay for it..."

"...and the best of it is they will think Iwa did it!"

_8:22:05_

* * *

_8:24:53_

"Naruto-kun...hi!hi! stop it!" She said giggling. She actually didn't want him to stop but Shikamaru and the Ambassador could arrive anytime soon. It would have been awkward for them to see the Hokage making out with his girlfriend.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. Temari always take a shower before the first meeting. They won't arrive until 9:00." He kissed her again and gently pushed her back on the couch of his office. "We still have time and until then I'm all yours."

_8:26:12_

* * *

_8:27:35_

"Itake-san, your apartment is that way. Choji will show you the way." Shikamaru said as he walked off the group.

"Where do you think you're going lazy?" The sandy blonde woman shouts to him.

"You know your way to your apartment you troublesome woman. I'm going back home. I must go take a finance report I left there. I'll meet you in twenty minute." He left without any other word.

"Guess we should get going too. If you would like to follow me Itake-san. We reserved the best suite in the best Inn of the village."

_8:28:32_

* * *

_8:29:21_

Temari opened the door of her apartment. She dropped her fan by the side of the door and went to the bathroom.

_8:30:25_

* * *

8:31:02

"Thank you Choji-san but that wasn't really necessary. Even a couch would have sufficed. By the way you can drop the -san. I actually hate it when people call me that way. It makes me feel like I was some kind of lord which I'm not. I'm just a simple shinobi."

"If it's what you want okay Itake. You can drop it too."

"Good." Itake suddenly look hesitant. "I know I shouldn't ask something like that. But you seem like a good guy."

Choji looked worried. "You seem nice yourself but I'm no..."

"How pretty are the girls here?" Itake interrupt him.

"Girls?" Choji felt relieved. An instant before he thought he was going to ask him out. "Well...The girls I know are among the prettiest woman of Konoha. Too bad all of them are already taken. Are you searching?"

"Not really for a real relationship. Just to have fun while I'm here. I'll be stuck here for months so at least if I can have some fun if you know what I mean." He winks to Choji.

"There's a lot of girls around here who would do anything for a night with a Shinobi but if you want my opinion never try a one night stand with a kunoichi. They will kill you in your sleep."

_8:34:47_

* * *

_8:38:46_

Temari came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel.

"You took your time you troublesome woman." A man sitting on the bed said.

She approach and put her hand around his neck. "You could have joined me lazy." She said before kissing him.

"I missed you Mari."

"Missed you too Shika-kun." She dropped her towel and pushed him back on the bed.

_8:40:24_

* * *

_8:43:07_

Itake went out of his room where Choji was waiting for him. "Are we going now?"

"Yes. Shikamaru and Temari will meet us there."

"Is it just me or there's something going on between those two?"

"Almost everyone here thinks like that. They would make a great couple don't you think?"

"She is violent and bossy. I couldn't stand being with a woman like her."

"But Shikamaru is a Nara. They are famous for marrying bossy woman. If they didn't they would be so lazy they the Nara clan would disappeared. Shikaku, Shika's father call it 'The Nara clan curse'."

Itake frown at the name of the Legendary Shadow General. "About him... Did Shikaku-san ever told anyone how he got those scars of his?" he nervously asked.

"Yeah. During the third shinobi war a Shinobi called the Metal Master gave him those marks during a fight. It is said that even the Fourth wasn't able to defeat him. They called it even and left for their respective village after a fight that long over three days and three nights. No one ever heard of him after. Certain person said he became the Legendary Kanekage but no one in konoha knows the truth." Choji stopped and looked at Itake. "You might know more about him since he was from Iwa."

"He vanished about a year after the end of the war. He was supposed to succeed old man Onoiki as Tsuchikage but his time never came. The villagers lost hope years later that he would resurface. He never did but his son took his place and became the Kanekage."

"Seems like you know him pretty much."

'_You have no idea Choji. You have no idea.' _

"Here we are. The Hokage tower. This one isn't the original. It has been built after pain's attack with new technologies and some other secret room in case of crisis."

They proceed to the front door where Naruto and Hinata were waiting for them. They both had their clothes a little creased. Naruto was wearing the ceremonial Hokage's robe with the hat has hinata wore a light purple Kimono. Being the Hokage's girlfriend and the heir of Konoha's most prestigious clan, she had been offered to join the negociation.

"Welcome Itake-san. It is my honnor that Iwagakure has decided to join Sunagakure an Konohagakure in the alliance." He and Hinata bowed to him

"You honoured me yourself Hokage-sama by having trusted us. For a long time rivality and hatred had grown between our two villages. It is time we put aside our difference and celebrate our similarities."

"If you would please follow me to my office. Temari-san will arrive soon."

_8:54:12_

_

* * *

_

_8:55:26_

"Is it ready Shino?"

"Almost Kiba. Right now 95% of the Shinobi inside the village had been rigged to one of my bugs. If any of them is attack and his heart stop I shall know it in an instant."

"That was a brilliant idea Shino. This way no shinobi will enter konoha and attack guard without being noticed."

"Say thanks to naruto. It was his Massive Shadow clone technique who gave me this idea. It was him too who create this room for the Anbu. By using the Fourth teleport technique of those wall and planting exit all around konoha the Anbu will be able to interfere in a instant."

"He came from a long way. Remember when he was just a loud mouth moron? Who would've thought He would become Hokage?"

"I remember those times. He did beat you in the chunin exam preliminary kiba. That wasn't nothing. He could've become a chunin if he hadn't left the village this long. He was already at a jonin level at sixteen and he did master the Sage mode, an achievement even jiraiya-sama never achieved, in less than a month. His only failure was Sasuke. He never forgave himself for what happened to him."

Kiba remembered that day. Sasuke falling into darkness as madara was killed. "I wonder if we will ever see him again. Knowing the Uchiha he isn't dead yet."

"Only time shall..." Shino stopped to focus a bit more on his chakra.

"What is it Shino?"

"A chunin in Guard duty on the left wall. He just flat lined."

8:59:56

8:59:57

8:59:58

8:59:59

9:00:00

* * *

**So how was it? Like it? Hate it? Then review it!**


	2. 9h00 to 10h00

_The following happened between 9H00 am and 10H00 am._

**9H00 am - 10H00 am**

"Shika. Come on we must go. They will start to wonder where we are." Temari got on her feet and search to room for her clothes. She took them and enters the bathroom.

"Don't you think it's a bit useless to go change in the bathroom? It's not like I didn't saw you naked."

"I prefer to get dress alone shika. Beside I need to go."

Shika stood up and took his clothes and start dressing. He opens a pocket from his flak jacket and looked at what was inside. He quickly closed it when he heard the doorknob turn. In front of her stood the most beautiful woman he knew. "How do I look?" She asked him.

"You look perfect." He put his hand around her and kissed her. "But my opinion is a bit biased since I love you."

"I love you too Shika."

"Then why must I lie about us to everyone? I just want to scream it that I love you."

She let go of him. "We already talked about this. It would put both of us at risk. They would attack you to get to me and Gaara and they would attack me to get to you and Naruto. We both have job that would put at risk the other one."

"I don't like being in a secret relationship like this. I make me feel like I'm doing the same mistake Asuma did." He remember what Asuma said to him moment before he died. _'Become a Jonin. I will need you to do something for me. You must train my son and protect him.' _Asuma had been his mentor, his friend and even more. He had been like an older brother to him. Someone to look up to. "I don't want to die without anyone knowing about us."

Temari smirked. "You won't die lazy. As long I'll be there to protect you no one will even touch you!"

"Troublesome woman. You still talking about that? It was seven years ago! When are going to let that go?"

"I'll never let that go crybaby. Get use to it. When we'll be old and surrounded by grandchildren I'll still talk about the day you almost got killed by that flute girl and how I save your life."

"Who said I would have children with you?" He quickly got out of the apartment, knowing a certain metallic giant fan would appeared to smack his head. "Let's go. Have you forgot we must go to the Meeting?" he said running away from her.

_9:08:26_

* * *

_9:10:12_

"No pulse. Shino was right. This chunin is dead."

"But where are his assailants? They couldn't have disappeared. The whole district has been searched without any result. Even Ko Huyga couldn't found them with his byakugan."

"Keep on searching. I will go make my report on Shino-san. We can't disturbed Hokage-sama right now during the treaty negotiation."

"Hai Sai-san!"

* * *

Hiden in a gentjutsu even the Byakugan couldn't pierce, The invasion team looked at the Anbu team that had been dispatched.

"Sai is with them. I should have known this traitor chose the demon over Danzo-sama."

"Don't worry Keitaro. You will have your chance on him. Now that we're inside we'll be able to strike them fast and hard on them. Remember our benefactor need the demon alive. Kill whoever is in your way."

"Hai Hyo-sempai. I can't wait to make this traitor suffer as long with everyone in Konoha."

"But most of all, this demon and his friend will suffer like hell."

_9:14:48_

_

* * *

_

_9:16:12_

"So it is true. You are actually the son of The Konoha Yellow Flash."

"And you are the son of the Metal Master he fought during the third war. I guess you are the Legendary Kanekage."

"Yes. But I would prefer if we could keep it a secret. At least to Nara Shikamaru and Choji Akimichi. My father was responsible for the scars Nara Shikaku gained during the war."

"Don't worry. Even if Shikamaru found out he wouldn't do a thing about it. He's smart enough to not jeopardize negotiation only for revenge."

They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Shikamaru and Temari entered the office."

"You took your time. Anyway Itake and I were already discussing some term of this alliance."

"Sorry for making you wait Naruto-sama."

"Ok now that you are here we can go. Follow me. We'll go to a place where we can talk better." He stood up and makes them follow him to another room. In the center of the room was a table with 8 chairs. The table had on it coffee and breakfast for everyone. "I thought you might be hungry after such a long trip. Shikamaru here will stay with us as my advisor." Shikamaru closed the door and went to sit next to Naruto, who sat on the extremity of the table. Temari sat next to him and Itake took the seat in front of her and next to Hinata. Shizune, who had just arrived, sat on the other end with a laptop. "Shizune here will write everything to create the treaty. Now if you don't mind it we won't use suffixes everytime we will be here." They all nodded at him. "Okay, then let's start! First point... hum ... Shikamaru?"

"Troublesome. The first point is Finance Naruto."

"Right! Thanks Shika! So first points: finance..."

_9:25:32_

* * *

_9:27:17_

"No one was there? You're sure Sai? That is...troubling. Whoever did it must be hiding within the village. Send a team to search everywhere: Every house, shop. Even the sewer.

"Got it Shino."

" Kiba. Go found Neji and secure the Hokage tower. Attack everyone who seems suspicious."

"Okay. I'm off."

"Tenten. Does Gai, Yamato and Kakashi have arrived yet?"

"Not yet. They are supposed to arrive at noon."

"Okay be at the lookout. We must double our numbers patrolling the wall. Right now we have... 68 shinobi on patrol. Find every chunin and Jonin not in service. Expect everything. Other village might attempt to attack.

_9:30:04_

* * *

_9:32:29_

"Is everything ready?"

"Not yet. Dajimu still ringing it. Wait a second... He's saying he will be done in a hours."

"Make it twenty and get in position. We're coming in high at ten hundred. Understood?"

"Understood sir."

Hyo shut his communicator. "Everything is going according to plan. Torune, Fu. You two and your teams take care of the Suna Ambassador and everyone inside the Hokage tower. Everyone in the negotiation room must be killed except the Iwa Ambassador and the Demon. Now go and get into position. Everyone else knows their part?" the whole contingent silently nodded. "Then go to yours position. You all know your target. Team A go to the Hospital. Team C you go to the Academy. Everyone else is fighting the Chunin and Jonin protecting the village.

_9:34:57_

_

* * *

_

_9:38:19_

"We're still a long way out of Konoha. Let's go." A first said.

"Wait a minute. I'm not finished." The second replied.

"You always have to do that? I take so much time I wonder why _he _made you join us!" The third retort.

"He asked me to join because unlike _you_, my powers are mine!"

"Shut up you freaking moron! You just found a goddamn scroll!"

"Shut up you both! We must move out. Those grunts won't hold them forever."

"Talk all you want. It won't go any faster." They stayed silent for a few more second until the second got up. "I'm done. Let's go."

"About fucking time." The third mumble.

"What did I do to have moron like this?"

_9:42:32_

_

* * *

_

_9:44:26_

"...And so Iwa agree to make this financial trade route with Both Suna and Konoha. With the metal coming from our mines, the Wood and farm from the land of fire and the Salt and Gold coming from Suna, It would make the three lands even more powerful than now."

"I agree with you Itake. After, you must know about _metal_." Naruto send him a grin while Itake sent back a look saying '_Not another word!'_ "What about you Temari?"

"This seems right. I agree."

"So this put us on the point two of this meeting, Military." Shikamaru remembered to Naruto.

"Okay. Konoha consent on giving the exact number of troop available if Suna and Iwa do too."

"I'm sorry Naruto but Iwa won't accept this. Not so soon. I propose to postpone this point until further notice. Old man Onoiki had been serious about this point. He will _never_ give his strength number to another village."

"This is troublesome. How can we prepare a good defence in case of another war if we don't know the amount of available shinobi?"

"If Iwa won't give their number Suna won't do it either."

"Have no worry. Onoiki-san decides to step down from power. Surely the next Tsuchikage will be less... _conservative._"

Everyone looked surprised. They all knew the rumours about the Old man Onoiki. He had been there for fifty years. At that time the third was still a young jonin who was about a few years to start teaching the three shinobi who would become the legendary Sannin. By the age and his refusal of retiring he had earned the nickname of Onoiki the Stubborn.

"Did he choose his successor already?" Naruto asked.

"My guess would go to the Kanekage. A man so strong to earn the title of kage must be the perfect successor." Temari replied.

"I heard he fought against 26 kiri Jonin including 2 swordsman of the mist and killed them all." Hinata said.

'_They were 40 actually. 14 of the bodies were destroyed on a molecular level during the fight so they never found them." _Itake thought to himself.

"This guy can't be trusted. His clan were the most vicious one during the war. Good thing most of them didn't had the power the Kanekage have. Good riddance he's the last one of this damn clan."

Itake took it personal when Shikamaru said what he said. "It was time of war. Both sides did horrible things. I know the Kane Master was responsible for your father scars but he was a great man. Much like the yellow flash here in Konoha or the Third kazekage in Suna."

"Bullshit!" Shikamaru stood up. He had hatred in his eyes when he looked at Itake. "The Kinzoku clan has from the beginning been only a bunch of murderer. If I remember well Deidara, one member of the Akatsuki, had some link to this clan."

'_He was my cousin. This asshole put what's left of my clan into shame!' _"And so? Many of the Akatsuki were coming from konoha if I remember. No one ever put the blame on Chiyo-san when his grandson went rogue."

"Konoha member of the Akatsuki were coming only from the Uchiha clan. Now they are gone and it is a good riddance. Those overpowered shinobi were too dangerous to..."

"Stop it Shikamaru! Shut the hell up!" I swear I'm..."

BOOM!!!! A huge earthquake shook the table and everything inside the room.

"What the hell was that?"

Neji and Kiba entered the room in a hurry. "We're under attack! The Anbu building just blown up! Shinobi from Iwa are attacking us!"

09:59:56

09:59:57

09:59:58

09:59:59

10:00:00

* * *

How was it? Please review if you:

A)Like

B)Hate

C)Are indiferent

Well, just review if you read it


	3. 10h00 to 11h00

_The following happened between 10H00 am and 11H00 am._

**10H00 am - 11H00 am**

"What are talking about? This is madness! We would never attack you."

"Neji. Take the Iwa Ambassador into custody. I don't want him running around the village." Shikamaru said

"You're kidding right? You seriously think if I was betraying you a simple jail would keep me from killing you?"

"Is this a threat you filthy Iwa scum!" Kiba replied as he positioned himself in front of Naruto and Hinata.

"Hinata, go back home. Stay with our clan until this is over."

"No Neji. I'm a shinobi and it is my duty as one to protect this village."

"And it is my duty to make sure the Heiress and the guardian of every Hyuga technique is kept safe. Go home. If they try to steal some of our scroll you'll be there to protect it."

Hinata was about to protest when Naruto raised his hand. "Hinata-chan do as Neji says. The Hyuga must not fall into the hand of Iwagakure."

"I told you we aren't behind this attack!"

"And how should you know? You're just an ambassador. Probably a cannon fodder." Kiba said.

"I would know it because I've been the goddamn Tsuchikage for a three months!"

"Wha... It's impossible! We would have heard about that!"

"Old man Onoiki died 6 months ago of a kidney failure. We kept it a secret because it would make us look weak in front of every other village. A kage who die of natural cause is consider a shame in Iwagakure. Unfortunalty for Onoiki-sama he never found someone strong enough to give him the honour to joins his bloodbrothers in the afterlife. They appointed me after three months of research inside the village."

"Who are you exactly?"Temari asked her eyes wide open from astonishment. Never in her life had she seen a Kage wandering alone in another country.

"He is Kinzoku Itake. Heir of the Kinzoku clan and master of the Kaneton, the Metal release. He was also known here as the Kanekage, the Metal Shadow."

"What the...!"

10:04:23

* * *

10:07:14

"Everything is going according to plan sir. The anbu HQ was destroyed. We are currently fighting against Konoha shinobi. They stand no chance against Foundation."

"Excellent. Bring me the demon and you shall be rewarded." A shadowed man said to Hyo, the leader of the attack. The man raised his left hand and released his power, making disappear his holographic vision of himself.

"Torune where are you?"

"We're closing from our position to the hokage tower. Wait! It seems they are taking away the Iwa ambassador. He's been tied up and is being escorted by a Hyuga and someone from the Inuzuka dog clan."

"Let them pass. We got another team to take care of them."

"Alright move out team. The demon and the Suna ambassador must still be inside."

"Hai sir!" both team said.

10:09:02

* * *

10:10:24

"You know you're making a terrible mistake. We would never attack you."

"look Naruto and Shikamaru are right. If it isn't you we'll be able to investigate once this is over. But until then it's best to keep an eye on you."

"Hold it right there you Leaf nin!" A man called out in front of them. Five more shinobi appeared beside him. They all wore Iwa headband.

"Who do you think you are to make Iwagakure look bad? I'm going to make you regret it!"

"Shut it!"

Itake looked at kiba and Neji. "See they aren't with me. Untie me please."

"Alright but don't betray us." Neji untied him.

Itake cracked his fist and his neck. "Now stand back. Those fuckers pissed me off. I'm going to make them regret for this!" He then put his hand together and applied himself to doing handseal. _'Rat, Ox, Roster, Roster, Monkey, Rabbit, Horse, Ram, Bird, Earth, Fire, Water and then put his hand on the ground. Nothing happened.'_

"What a loser! Look at this guy. He messed up his..." The ground suddenly shook. "What the heck is..." A giant dragon head surfaced, taking with him one of the 'Iwa' shinobi. The man screamed as the dragon jaws chew the shinobi, killing him. The ground shook again, now with another dragon head and neck coming out of the ground and elevating it 15 inches above the ground.

"Metal Art: Twin dragon Black Puppetry successful." It was only then they realised the two dragon were attached by chakra strings to Itake's both arms.

"Did you see this? This guy is amazing!" Kiba whispered to Neji.

"I know. His chakra level is higher than anything I've seen except Naruto and Madara Uchiha. This guy is truly something else. A true Kage."

"Now tell we how the heck are you. Every time I hear something I don't like I'll kill one of you so thing about it before doing anything stupid."

Still astounded by what happened to their friend, No one dared to move.

"Talk. Now!" The left dragon leaped forward and wrap his 15 inches neck around the shinobis. "Lost your tongue? Fine by me" The dragon tighten his neck around them. The second one then attack. He opened his mouth and let some kind of liquid drop on them. The liquid transformed into small metal shrapnel which pierced every inches of body of the five shinobi left, killing the instantly. After a few seconds the dragons vanished into the ground. "That was too easy. They were merely chunin level. The stronger ones must be on another mission."

"I agree with you. Their chakra level weren't good. They were surely just here to slow us."

"From what?" Itake when to look at the bodies who were lying on the floor

Neji looked behind him "From stopping another team from attacking something important. Something like..." A big Red top of the Hokage tower was standing behind them. "Naruto and Temari-san"

"They are both very capable Shinobi without even talking about Shikamaru and Shizune." Kiba replied.

"Still I'm worried. Naruto and Temari use destructive jutsu which require open space. I'm going back."

"Hey wait. What about me?" Itake asked.

"There's no questioning those guy aren't from Iwagakure. You're free. We might need your help if you don't mind Itake-sama."

"Alright. We should head toward your Anbu building to search for survivor." He and Kiba walk when he suddenly turn his head around. "And please don't call me Sama. It's quite annoying. Make me feel like an old man." He said with a smirk as Neji head toward the hokage tower.

Kiba then took the lead, followed by Itake. Around them the village didn't look so bad. A bit of dust and wall darken by ashes but it was nothing compared to Pain's attack. Compare to Iwagakure Konoha looked disorganised. Every house had a little touch to make them different from the next one. Iwa's was actually more of a military city than a civilian city such as Konoha. Civilian in Iwagakure were confined to a curfew. Only elite jonin with the right paper were allowed next to the Tsuchikage Manor. Itake alway loved how strict Iwa was. Since Deidara had defected no other shinobi had been able to do so. Every Ninja who had tried had been killed before even reaching the border. "So no hard felling?" Kiba took itake out of his daydream.

"Huh? No! Not at all! I would have done the same. Maybe worse if it had happened in Iwagakure." It was true. Traitors were executed without a proper trial. More than 20 spies and traitors had been killed over the last five years.

"How is it in Iwagakure?"

"Well..."

10:15:16

* * *

10:18:29

They were punch, kick and kunai clash as the Hokage, The wind mistress, The Konoha's Lazyass Genius and Shizune fought against 6 rather strong opponent. "Damn if only I had time to go into Sage mode!"

"Were outnumbered right now Naruto. No time for waiting you to go Sage. Look out Tema!" Shikamaru trew a shadow tendril to the Jonin who was a foot away from hitting Temari with his scythe.

"I hate close quarter!" Temari opened her fan and drew chakra on it. She destroyed the left wall, leaving a giant hole on the Hokage building and threw back their enemies outside. "You have 2 minute to go into your sage mode brat!" She said has she and Shikamaru jumped outside to fight them.

"Troublesome woman. Do you always have to destroy everything?"

"At least I'm doing something Crybaby. Building can be repaired. I wasn't able to fight at my maximum inside." She lowered her voice. "Thanks though for saving me."

A man who seem the leader stood up and lost the mask who was hiding his face. "Now you maked me angry woman."

"This guy! He's...He's." Said Temari in shock.

"What? He's what?"

"He was Danzo's bodyguard four years ago! He's from Foundation!"

"What! Foundation was destroyed two years ago."

"That's what you thought. We survived our master. You joins you sensei soon Nara!" Torume laughed at him.

Hatred filled Shikamaru as the Konoha traitor chuckle. He quickly positions himself to prepare his shadow sewing technique. Torume didn't even have time to move has the tendril pierced his cheek.

"Hnnnn!" Torune keep laughing even with the hole in left cheek.

The sound of his laugh angered Shikamaru even more as he threw another tendril, piercing his right eye this time.

"HNNNNN!!!" He laughed even harder. This guy was getting on his nerve so hard.

A third tendril now pierced where is heart should be and pass right through his body. To Shikamaru's surprise he kept laughing as hard as before without even sign of being injured.

He suddenly did something Shikamaru couldn't even imagine. His face suddenly melts like some kind of wax statue next to a source of fire. The world around his suddenly disappeared, leaving only shades of Grey everywhere formed in spirals.

"What the Heck is... Genjutsu. Goddamit!" Shikamaru answered to himself.

"How did... He didn't even..." Temari asked.

"His laugh. He's making genjutsu with the sound of his laugh."

"Can you dispel it?" Temari asked.

"No. I lost too much chakra to be able to dispel it. What about you?"

"Hnnnnn!!!!" Temari replied.

Shikamaru turned around to see another Torune in Temari's place laughing.

"Hnnnnnn!!" Five other person start laughing. They were now seven Torume laughing at Shikamaru. No sign of Temari or anyone else.

"Hnnnnn!!" They all laughed together at the same time as more and more appeared.

"AAArrrgh!!" Shikamaru screamed in pain as he fell on the floor.

10:29:07

* * *

10:30:47

Naruto opened his eyes. He was ready. He stood up and looks down to see both Shikamaru and Temari on the ground, unconscious. Only one of the 6 shinobi were still there. He wasn't moving but was laughing so hard it was almost disturbing Naruto's natural chakra flow.

"Hey you! Stop laughing!" Naruto said as he created two kage bushin.

Torume turn his head to face Naruto second before receiving a Rasenshuriken in the thorax. The jutsu cut right though him like butter. Killing him instantly.

Minutes before, Torume hadn't expected the Demon to be able to counter his genjutsu. When the smoke dissipated only a mutilated body was left on the ground.

Naruto jumped down on the ground and approach Shikamaru as Shizune did the same for Temari. He took his pulse on his left jugular and felt a little but steady pulse. "Shika wake up. Come on lazy ass! No time to take a nap."

"Shut it Naruto. This guy was draining my chakra to use his genjutsu."

"Not only yours." A woman voice said.

"Temari? Are you alright?"

"Yeah yeah. I'm alright. I hate genjutsu. Attacking someone's sense is only use by weaklings."

"Such a unusual statement coming from the most destructive and troublesome woman in the world."

Before Temari replied Naruto stopped them. "Jeez guys I'm here. Please stop flirting like you're alone!"

"We're not flirting. Arguing at the very least." Shikamaru said as he attempts to raise himself, only the fall on the floor. Naturo took his arm and helped him stand enough to sit.

"What about you Temari?"

Temari jumped on her feet. "It's alright. I took a soldier pill. I'm ready for more fight." She threw one to Shikamaru. "Take it. The day isn't over lazy. You'll have time to sleep tonight."

"Not with you here." He mumbles to himself, smirking a little.

"Heard that Shika! Now tell me. As the Hokage this matter might have importance in relation with Sunagakure."

"Naruto it's..."

Naruto's face harden. "Quit the crap Shikamaru! That's an order!"

Temari and Shikamaru looked surprised to hear Naruto that serious. Even as the Hokage he had still kept his joker's attitude. But right now I want some answer and wouldn't take it anymore of their crap.

"We've been together for four years now." Temari replied. "Right before the beginning of the Fourth Shinobi war we hooked up."

"I hope it doesn't cause problem Naruto. It..." Shikamaru looked at the body on the floor behind Naruto. "Crap."

"What is it?"

"It's not the same. It's someone else. The guy I fought isn't the same who there. He's still alive somewhere else."

"Damn!"

10:40:25

* * *

10:43:12

"Do you see anyone?" Itake asked.

"No one's alive."

"How many were inside?"

"About 30 Anbu. My friend Shino was inside too."

"I'm sorry. I know the felling. I lost both my teammates and my sensei seven years ago. I barely survived myself." Kiba turned to face Itake.

"What happened?"

"Deidara happened. At the time I had just been promote Jonin. We were doing territory surveillance when we saw him. He didn't had the proper permission to leave the village. He attacked us. My best friend was the first to die, then my sensei." His face darken. "I was hiding with Yumira. Deidara alway was a crazy son of a bitch but he had never attack one of us. He blew us up easily. My ability protected me. But Yumira didn't have the chance. From this day on I swore to never let any missing-nin leave Iwagakure alive."

"Missing-nin are a bitch. They're worse than every outside army. They know how it works. Every part of the village, every weak spot and every technique of the village. We had hard time here taking care of Uchiha. They were real pain in the... Shino!"

"What?"

"I just heard Shino's voice. This way!" They ran to the direction Kiba said. They stopped when they saw a man crawling out of the debris. "Shino!" Kiba said as he ran to help his friend. "Are you alright?"

"Can't feel my leg. But other than that I'm alright."

"Does anyone else survive the explosion?"

"Tenzo made it just in time but other than him no one else did. That make 32 casualties."

"Wait a minute." Kiba put his hand in his pocket and took out a whistle. He put it onto his lips. The sound was so high pitched no one else other than an Inuzuka could hear it. No one except their dog. Speaking of dog, Akamaru, Kiba's faithful friend, leaped from house to house until he met up with his master.

"Help me out." He said to Itake. Together they took Shino and put it on Akamaru's back. "I'll need to get him to the Hospital."

"I'll come with you. In case of Invasion the Hospital is one of the major target." They start running.

"How could you know that?" Kiba asked as they ran.

"Its part of the Invasion plan Iwagakure prepared during the Third war against Konoha."

10:52:42

* * *

10:53:26

"How could you have left them alive! This was the Sand Mistress and the Konoha Shadow Strategist! The Kazekage's sister and the Hokage's Chief Advisor. You had them at your mercy and you let them live! Idiot!"

"Sorry sir. I was toying with them a bit and by the time I was going to kill them the Demon was ready to use his Senjutsu. I would understand if you would think I deserve death for this."

"No. Your ability might serve our interest and our Benefactor. But next time just kill them as fast as you can."

"Understood Sir."

10:55:33

* * *

10:56:13

They quickly arrived to the hospital, being only 4 kilometer aways from what use to be the Anbu headquarter.

"Must've been a rough fight here. Look at all those bodies." More than twenty body of the invasion team were scattered around the hospital. Surprisingly none of the body were Konoha shinobi. "The guy who did it must be insanely strong." Just as he said it a green blur jumped right in front of them.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun. Glad to see you both alive. Who's your friend?"

"Lee, this is Kinzoku Itake, He is Iwagakure's Tsuchikage. Don't worry he's with us. The attack team aren't from Iwa."

Lee bowed as soon as he heard it. "It is an honnor to meet you Itake-sama."

"Drop the sama please. So you did this all by yourself? Pretty impressive."

"Actually..." Lee never finished his heard a big explosion as a giant big hole in the hospital wall just had appeared. They were sure they same a body flying threw it and crash into the building in front of him. When the dust dissipated they saw a pink haired kunoichi standing in front of the hole, her fist in the air.

"I said don't touch my patient you filthy Rock Nin!"

All Itake could think of and say was... "Damn!" Really impressed.

10:59:56

10:59:57

10:59:58

10:59:59

11:00:00

* * *

How was it? I actually love writing the Shikamaru/Torume Fight. Tell me how was it!


	4. Note

New Update (01-21-2010):

I Quit. I need to stop hiding myself from the truth: I suck. My characters are only one-sided, my stories doesn't have details on it, I can't write good emotional scene. I got a great imagination, but the brain doesn't make the writer, it's the pen. If anyone wants to know how I intended to finish my stories or aren't scared of a challenge and desire to continue my stories fell free to send me a message. I will keep writing horrible flaming review but won't write another fanfiction or continue an older one. This letter will be put in my most recent stories so you all know it if you waited for more, it won't happen.


	5. Note 2

New Update (07-15-2010): I'm coming back anytime soon now. But before I really come back I'll need you guys. Tell me what kind of story you would like me to write. I've made a poll on my profile page of the type of story I'm willing to do. Once I get 10 vote I'll start working on the story with the biggest vote.


End file.
